Change of Heart
by Rexku
Summary: Zexion and Roxas never really saw eye-to-eye, but what happens the day Roxas decides to visit the castle's Library? Can Zexion find meaning behind these strange feelings towards his underling? And besides, they don't have hearts anyway...right? Contains yaoi!


AN: So this might be one of the only times I write a full-out romance fanfic, but I gotta say, I still had fun writing this much. The poll is still open and I won't decide what to do next until the tie is broken. It will stay open for a week as of June 8, 2012. Since I don't have my spell check anymore I had to reread this a couple times to check, but if you notice an error of any kind, please tell me. Thanks, reviews are appreciated and I'd rather not hear about how I kinda broke Zexion's character...

"Either find a book or leave Thirteen." Zexion muttered from the white couch in the center of the library. Roxas jumped at the slate haired man's accusation. He didn't think he could be seen from behind the bookcase he was hiding behind. He wasn't even sure why he was in the library. Just to stalk his superior? No. It wasn't that. Roxas felt strange around Zexion. He wasn't able to explain it, but he felt...weird. But in the good way.

"Sorry Zex. I'm not really much of a reader anyway. How did you know I was back there?" Roxas was now standing by the couch Zexion laid on reading a book. Roxas tried to make out the title, but it looked like it was written in a strange language that looked like random scribbles on the cover.

Zexion sighed finding the nickname unneccessary and extremely annoying. The same way he felt about Roxas in general, or so he thought. "You have a very intruiging smell. Salty. Kind of like the sea air. But also sweet. Sort of like a freshly baked pastry." Zexion said searching his brain for a correct description of the smell that was empowering the smell of aging paper that covered the library. "It's quite intriguing. I have never smelled anything like it before. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to finish this book before my next mission, so please be silent." Zexion felt oddly compelled not to throw the boy out of his library. Well, it didn't neccessarily belong to him.

There were unspoken territorial boundaries throughout the castle. The kitchen was for Xaldin, Xigbar had the training room, and Zexion had the library. Regardless, Zexion seemed to enjoy having the boy around him all of a sudden. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't concentrate on his book. He kept getting lost in the smell radiating from Roxas who was sitting in a chair across from the couch. He sighed and closed the book he held in his hands and tilted his head to look at Roxas. He smiled when he saw roxas curled up into a ball and sleeping in the chair. Zexion had the sudden urge to hug the boy. This worried Zexion since he never felt that way about anyone. Not even his 'boyfriend' Lexaeus. Regardless, he stood up and walked over to the sleeping little boy and picked him up bridal style. He was afraid of the blonde's reaction if he would wake up, so he carefully walked him over to the couch and gently laid him down. Zexion smiled again and sat in the chair that Roxas had fallen asleep upon. He found it was far less comfortable than the couch, but didn't mind since it was covered in Roxas's amazing scent.

Zexion spent the next fifteen minutes pondering the way he was feeling about Roxas and if he should tell Lexaeus or not. He began to recall Lexeaus's bad and easily set off temper. He remembered the time that Lexaeus nearly beat a guy to death for saying he liked how Zexion looked in his shirt. He knew it would be best not to say anything. After all, it's not like he and Lexeaus were really serious about each other lately. Maybe Lexaeus was getting bored of him. Zexion could only hope.

Roxas awoke in the library only minutes after Zexion had left his chair to find a good book since he was finally able to concentrate long enough to finish the first one. Roxas looked around the library still half asleep and sat up on the sofa. "Finally awake Thirteen? You seemed uncomfortable on the chair, so I let you have the sofa." Zexion said as he sat down with a chessboard in his hand.

"Um. Yeah. That was nice of you Zexy." Roxas smiled and crossed his legs on the sofa. "What's up with the chessboard?" Zexion closed his eyes in slight frustration at that name again. He made a small coffee table appear between the two pieces of furniture and placed the board in the center as he sat in the chair.

"Thirteen, I am feeling a bit generous today. I have a proposition for you. Do you know how to play this game?" Zexion asked causing the pieces for the chess game appear on the board. Roxas nodded with slight hesitation. "Something wrong?"

"Well, last time someone asked me that question, I lost all my munny and almost all my clothes." Roxas said with slight embarrassment. This caused Zexion to chuckle.

"Don't worry, we won't be playing by that druken pervert Luxord's rules for this game." Roxas relaxed a little after hearing this. "Since you know how to play, I won't have to explain the rules. But, there's still the consequences for losing."

"Well, what exactly did you have in mind Zexion?" Roxas asked noticing he was playing as white and Zexion had black.

"I think we will be able to work something out. But, if I were you, I would try not to lose. So, do we have a deal, Roxas?" Zexion held his hand out over the chessboard. Roxas was caught off guard by being called by name. Not many superiors called him by name. Roxas thought for a second and shook Zexion's hand. "You have first move. Take all the time you need."

Roxas sat silently for a few minutes pondering his moves. He picked up a random pawn and moved it two spaces forward. Zexion chuckled "This proves to be a promising games." And what a game it was. The tension between the two organization members was so thick it could only be cut with a chainsaw. Each member stared intenly at the board trying to get themselves two moves ahead of the other without ever looking up. Before Roxas knew it, he had his king closed into a corner with only his knight left to defend it. "Check." Zexion muttered without reverting his eyes from the board.

"W-what?" Roxas was surprised at how quickly this happened. It only took two minutes! "B-but how did...How could you have...?"

"Tell you what. If you tip over your king and forfeit now, I won't make your consequence as large." Roxas had to think hard about this. He saw a few ways he could use his knight to keep his king safe, but wasn't sure if it was possible to win. Roxas knew he should just tip his king over, but his ego wouldn't allow it. Roxas reached for his king as Zexion leaned in closer to the board. When Roxas moved his king forward a space, Zexion wasn't sure whether it was foolish bravery or sheer stupidity. Zexion grabbed his farthest rook and moved it into the path of Roxas's king. "Checkmate." Zexion muttered as he stood up from his chair. Roxas was befuddled and had no idea what to say. He could only imagine what he would have to do for Zexion since he lost. "Well, would you look at the time. It's time for dinner. Come on Roxas, you're buying. I know this great place that sells lobster."

"What? Lobster? That stuff's extremely expensive!" Roxas took out his wallet and started counting his munny to see if he even had enough for one lobster let alone a dinner for two. Zexion laughed at Roxas's frantic gestures.

"Don't worry Roxas, I was only kidding." Roxas sighed a breath of relief and put away his wallet. "They sell filet mingion. And don't worry, it only costs like one hundred fifty munny per order. but tonight is couple's night and couples get a fifty percent discount."

"Okay, so how does that help me? Wait, you don't mean for this to be a date or anything?" Roxas asked as his face was covered in a blanket of crimson.

"It doesn't have to be if you don't want it to. But if you want to pay half price, then act like it. We'd be very suspicious if we woar our cloaks there, so we might have to change."

"Change?" Roxas asked. "This is the only set of clothes I own. I never really needed to wear anything else."

"Turn in a circle for me. Slowly so I can judge your clothing size." Roxas did as commanded and slowly turned in a circle. "You look like you can fit some of my old clothes. Come on, let's find you something to wear."


End file.
